familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1752
}} Year 1752 (MDCCLII) was a leap year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar for European countries but not Britain) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Wednesday of the 11-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1752 January - June * January 1 - The British Empire adopts the Gregorian calendar. * February 11 - Pennsylvania Hospital, the first hospital in the US, is opened. * March 23 - The Halifax Gazette, the first Canadian newspaper, is published. * June 6 - Fire destroys 18,000 houses in Moscow. * June 15 - Benjamin Franklin proves that lightning is electricity, using a kite and a key. July - December * September 1 - The Liberty Bell arrives in Philadelphia. * September 3–September 13 inclusive - These dates were omitted from the calendar in Britain as part of the adoption of the Gregorian calendar in the British Empire to correct the discrepancy between the Old Style and New Style dates. Undated * Adam Smith at the University of Glasgow transfers to professor of moral philosophy. * English scientist Lord John Davies first observes what is later recognised as respiratory collapse. Births * January 1 - Betsy Ross, American entrepreneur (died 1836) *January 2 - Philip Morin Freneau, American poet (died 1832) * January 23 - Muzio Clementi, Italian composer (died 1832) * January 31 - Gouverneur Morris, American diplomat and politician (died 1815) * February 17 - Friedrich Maximilian Klinger, German writer (died 1831) * February 25 - John Graves Simcoe, first Lieutenant-Governor of Upper Canada (died 1806) *April 21 - Humphry Repton, English garden designer (died 1818) * May 11 - Johann Friedrich Blumenbach, German anthropologist (died 1840) * June 13 - Fanny Burney, English novelist and diarist (died 1840) * July 7 - Joseph Marie Jacquard, French inventor (died 1834) * August 13 - Queen Marie Caroline of Naples and Sicily (died 1814) * September 18 - Adrien-Marie Legendre, French mathematician (died 1833) * November 20 - Thomas Chatterton, English poet (died 1770) * November 29 - Jemima Wilkinson, American preacher (died 1819) *''date unknown'' - John Nash, English architect (died 1835) : See also 1752 births. Deaths *January 4 - Gabriel Cramer, Swiss mathematician (born 1704) *January 16 - Francis Blomefield, English topographer (born 1705) *February 9 - Fredric Hasselquist, Swedish naturalist (born 1722) *May 3 - Samuel Ogle, British provincial Governor of Maryland (born 1694) *May 23 - William Bradford, British-born printer (born 1663) *June 16 **Giulio Alberoni, Italian cardinal (born 1664) **Joseph Butler, English priest and theologian (born 1692) *June 21 - Old Briton, Piankashaw chieftain *July 20 - Johann Christoph Pepusch, German composer (born 1667) *July 29 - Peter Warren, British admiral (born 1703) *August 22 - William Whiston, English mathematician (born 1667) *November 5 - Carl Andreas Duker, German classical scholar (born 1670) *November 6 - Ralph Erskine, Scottish minister (born 1685) *''date unknown'' - Jacopo Amigoni, Italian painter (born 1675) : See also 1752 deaths. Various calendars External links *Brainy History - 1752 in History